


Memories

by Newsiesgirl



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Jack Needs a Hug, M/M, Memories, Tumblr Prompt, im still bad at tags, there isnt much to tag here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsiesgirl/pseuds/Newsiesgirl
Summary: Jack is sad, Davey comforts him with some of their old memories.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Memories

Davey came home to his boyfriend, Jack, snuggled on the couch with a blanket. On the coffee table there was untouched leftover pasta. It was silent in the room. Davey assumed Jack was asleep, he came around the front of the couch to check. Jack's eyes were red and puffy. It was obvious he'd been crying. Davey remembers the first time he found Jack like this he so scared but Jack had a rough time growing up. It wasn't going to leave him. 

"Jackie.." Davey crouched in front him, speaking softly. He put his hand on Jack's cheek, stroking it softly. "Can you sit up for a minute?" Jack did. 

Davey put his legs either side of Jack. Jack leaned back onto Davey's chest, he ran his fingers through his hair. Jack snuggled into Davey's chest. They laid in silence for a few minutes. This was how they normally did it because when Davey was hugging Jack he would usually start crying again. Davey wouldn't try and make him talk till his was calm. Davey could feel he was calm now.

"Want to talk? Or want me to talk?" Davey moved Jack's hair from his forehead. 

"Tell me your favourite memory of us." Jack moved more to his side, snuggling his head further into Davey's chest.

"Honestly? That time we sat in that shitty little car park late at night, eating those disgusting chips from the petrol station with the broken sign." Davey smiled at that memory. He remembered it like no other.

"Seriously? Why?" Jack looked up at Davey and furrowed his eyebrows. Davey hated seeing Jack when he'd been crying. It just made him wanted to take all of Jack's problems away from him and deal with them himself. He never wanted to Jack to sad. Just happy.

"Because that was the first time I ever saw you smile for real. That's when I realised just how much I love you." Jack smiled weakly. He turned to be in Davey's lap facing him. He wrapped his arms around him and buried his head into Davey's shoulder. 

"I didn't upset you, did I?" Jack looked up at Davey.

"No." He held Davey's cheeks in his hands. "Ya could never." He smiled weakly, again. Davey smiled at him. "I love ya, Dave."

"I love you too, Jackie." Jack kissed him gently. "How about we go run you a hot bath and get something for you to eat?" Davey asked.

"If ya don't mind." 

And Davey did what he said. He also hugged and comforted Jack the best he could.


End file.
